


all the terrible things we do

by pyrrhas



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhas/pseuds/pyrrhas
Summary: When he dies, it is with Yona’s touch and Yona’s voice and nothing from Hak but his absence.





	

Yona is the one that delivers the finishing blow, but Hak is right beside her, a true monster. The Thunder Beast in his element and making sure Yona doesn’t die all at the same time. 

 

The kill isn’t clean or automatic--Yona could have made it that way, Soo Won is sure, but she deliberately made his death a drawn out one. Soo Won supposes that he couldn’t begrudge her that--she’d been destitute for years thanks to him, and it was only fair to share some of her suffering. 

 

He’s losing blood in increments--fast enough that he knows that he is going to die but slow enough that he is still conscious. He’d never thought the would have a slow death but the dirt of Kouka drinks his blood, just like he’d always known it would. 

 

His friends--the truest friends that he ever head, the only people that he had ever loved--surround him as he dies. Their final act of mercy. Soo Won knows that Yona will be a good queen when she lifts his head into her lap.

 

Yona speaks to him as he dies. His vision begins to spot and fade, but he knows that Hak hasn’t said one thing to him. Yona’s fingertips press gently against his face, and she wipes the hair out of his eyes, but Hak does not touch him. 

 

Hak looks down on him with a grim determination, as though he has to make sure that Soo Won actually dies. Soo Won thinks he understands. There aren’t words between Hak and Soo Won anymore. The night Soo Won killed King Il, he killed all of those as well. 

 

When he dies, it is with Yona’s touch and Yona’s voice and nothing from Hak but his absence.


End file.
